Transformers heroes Break
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: See the story of Break of Transformers Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Birth of Break

A Maximal was making a sparkling blanket. She was almost finished. Her husband knew about the sparkling. He was pretty excited. "I hope it's a mech." He said. "Coldrush you must wait until my next appointment." She said. "I know Icepick it's just that I really want our sparkling here now." Coldrush said.

At her next doctor appointment they confirmed it was a mech.

They began to work on the nursery they knew their friends would be thrilled plus; the Autobots would be happy to if they knew the Maximals still exist after disappearing mysteriously. Both of them turned into penguins.

Icepick was real looking pregnant now. "What should we name our son?" Coldrush asked. "I like Break." Icepick said. "Okay Break, that will be his name." Coldrush said.

Coldrush walked down the stairs of their house at night yawning. He saw it was raining outside. "Sweetie are you sure you want tech-Fish sticks?" He asked. "Yes and some space-fries too." She answered. "Oh okay anything for you dear." He said and walked out.

Icepick placed the finished blanket in the crib. She began shopping for other thing for the sparkling she picked up some toys and a couple of bibs. Break started to kick again. "You sure are lively today." She told her unborn son.

Icepick was 3 days from her due date. She felt huge. Well she that if she was pregnant she was not going be small. That night she woke up she was in great pain. It left for awhile and then came back again. She knew it was time. She began to shake Coldrush. He woke up. "What is it?" He asked. "It's time." She said. "Time? TIME! Hang let's get you to the hospital ASAP." He said. In no time at all they were at the hospital.

Icepick was breathing heavy. She was sweating like nobodies business. Coldrush wiped her face. "You're doing great Icepick won't be long now." The medic said. "I can't wait to meet our sparkling." Coldrush said. "Neither can I. AH!" She said. The medic said it was time for delivery. "Alright at the count of three you push okay one, two, three push!" the medic said. Icepick began to push. Then... "WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The sparkling cried. "Your son is very healthy." The medic said. "His name is Break." Coldrush said. "Welcome to the universe Break." Icepick said holding him. Break cooed. His optics were red and his Maximal hair on the top of his head was platinum blonde. Icepick gave Break a bottle which he drank down. "Boy is he hungry." Coldrush said watching son drink his bottle. Icepick patted Break on the back after he finished and then *BURP!* Break fell asleep.

The next day they took Break home. "Welcome home Break." They told him putting him in his crib. Break was asleep. He was going to be one fiery Maximal soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 big brother Break

Break saw that Cohrada and Longrack had one younger sibling each little sisters that were just born this spring to be exact and Longrack had an older sister named Longrod. Break wanted little brother or sister real bad. He ran up to his mom and dad and said. "I want brother or sister!" He said. Break's parents smiled. "We have something to tell you," His father said. "What is it?" Break asked. "You're going to be a big brother!" His mother said. "When?" Break asked. "This summer." His father said. "Why not now?" Break asked. "Because it's inside me." His mother said patting her tummy. "why is it in there?' Break asked. "Growing it is too small to be in the outside world. You grew inside me just like this one is." His mother said. Break listened he was excited.

When Break went to school he told his friends Stampy, Cohrada, Heinrad and Longrack that he was going to be a big brother. "I'm glad I wont have to be lonely anymore." Break said. "Good," Cohrada said. "Trust me I'm fine." Stampy said. "You're not lonely?" Longrack asked. "I have 488 brothers and sisters and more on the way." Stampy said. "You Maximals rabbits produce like well rabbits." Heinrad said. "Tell me about it." Stampy said. "When is it going to arrive?' Longrack asked. "The summer." Break said. Spring slowly faded away. It was the early days of summer.

Break ran over to his mother. "Is today the day?" Break asked. "No it wont be for another 2 weeks," His mother said.

A week passed and Break was getting impatient he was 13 like his friends and the sparkling wasn't here yet. While he was playing at his friend Longrack's house then came the time for his parents to pick him up. His father came by. He looked all excited. "Break get it, we have to get moving." His father said. "Why dad?" Break asked. "Your baby sister was born today." His dad said. "A sister! I have sister!" Break said. Break scrambled into the car. They arrived at the hospital.

Break saw his mom holding his sister. "Her name is Short Break." She said. "Can I hold her?" Break asked. "Yes but be gentle and support her head." His mother said. Break cradled his little sister in his arms. Short Break wiggled in his arms and cooed.

Break loved being a big brother. He liked when she squeezed his finger. He liked to play peek-a-boo with her. When he tickled her tummy she laughed. He pushed her in her carriage and ran into Cohrada and Longrack and they introduced their sisters to Break's sister.

Break sometimes read story to Short Break to help her fall asleep.

One night Short Break wouldn't stop crying. She was year old. "Bw, Bw, BWEAK!" Short Break cried. Break and his parents heard. Short Break said her word. Break cradled her in his arms. "I guess he missed her big brother." He said. "Yep." His mother and father said.


End file.
